Tomorrow may never be
by ILuvBooks1999
Summary: Problems is the centre of Katniss Everdeen's world. Family problems, marriage, love, money. When will her angel come? Turns out he was just around the corner. But what will happen when his heart is not strong enough, to live?
1. Torturous grandma's

**HI GUYS! SO IM STARTING A NEW FIC ON TOP OF MY TWILIGHT ONE (BE SURE TO CHECK OUT). THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE HUNGER GAMES FIC(WHICH I LOVE!). UPDATES WILL BE ONCE A WEEK. BE SURE TO REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW FOR SNEAK PEEK AND SHOUT OUT'S. AND ALSO I DONT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 5 REVIEWS A CHAPTER. SO IF YOU WANT UPDATES , REVIEW! **

**HERE IS SOME BAISIC INFORMATION THAT YOU WILL NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS FIC. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC. A LOT OF THE THINGS WILL BE CHANGED. MAJORLY. TECHNICALLY PANEM IS NOT THE KIND OF COUNTRY IT WILL BE IN THE HUNGER GAMES. THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE IF IT IS, THEN THE FIC WON'T WORK. PANEM WILL BE LIKE ANY OTHER COUNTRY, IT WILL HAVE DISTRICTS BUT IT WILL BE SET OUT TO ACT LIKE CITYS. THERE IS NO WAR, IT WILL BE LIKE YOU ARE LIVING IN NORMAL AMERICA. NOT VERY EXCITING BUT PLEASE STICK WITH IT. THIS IS PURELY ROMANCE AND HUMOUR!**

**HERE IS THE SUMMARY:**

**PROBLEMS IS THE CENTRE OF KATNISS EVERDEENS'S WORLD. FAMILY PROBLEMS, MARRIAGE, LOVE, MONEY. WHEN WILL HER ANGEL COME? TURNS OUT HE WAS JUST AROUND THE CORNER. BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HIS HEART IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH, TO LIVE?**

...

Chapter one

'I understand Mr Gold, but try to understand my problem... I must have the loan extension... please... I know the restaurant is centrally situated, but the competition is great Mr Gold...'

My mum, Lily Everdeen, was speaking, or rather pleading, to Mr Gold. He seems to be the person my mother asked for a loan. And the reason for a loan is because of our failing restaurant.

After Dad passed away, the entire responsibility of the family fell on her shoulders. But she never allowed us to feel the burden of her sorrows.

'Thank you... I...' It sounded like she was going to hang up. I decided I should reveal myself.

'I'm home,' I called out. I just came home from my morning run.

'Where were you?' She asked, carrying on as if that phone call never happened.

I walked in to the kitchen and answered 'Central park.'. 'Central park? Why?' She questions.

'To meet someone,' I replied coyly. 'Who,' she asks again, hoping if I 'found' someone.

'Your boyfriend' I joked, my mouth dripping with sarcasm. She laughed and lightly hit with me with the letters she was holding in her hand. I laughed along and grabbed the letters looking through them.

'Bills, bills, bills... Private and confidential?' I said incredulously, flicking through the letters and stopping at that one. Mum snatched the letter away from me.

'That's mine.' She dismissed. I figured if it was important, then she would tell me. Her footsteps trailed behind her as she walked to the sink and started washing dishes.

I looked down and saw another letter. The problem was it wasn't mine.

'Look at this,' I said, annoyed, as I walked to mum. I showed her the letter and carried on, 'This is Marie's mail. When will the mailman understand that we are the Everdeen's with the 'E' and Marie is the Everdean's with the...' I didn't finish the sentence because I noticed that mum's eyes were red and puffy. She was crying before.

'You where crying,' I stated, looking in to her eyes. She shook her head in denial and shot back, 'You where crying,'.

That caught me off guard, but I replied easily, 'No mum,'

In fact I was. Sometimes I like to sit down in a park and think about anything. Sometimes it led to a few tears being shed. But it kills me inside, just thinking about how Mum and I can lie to each other all the time. But it was part of the facade we put up to protect ourselves. Like a wall built to protect our minds.

I looked at the rest of the letters and stopped at the last one, which sent my anger to rage.

'Marriage bureau? What is this?' I accused. 'Don't look at me,' she refused, putting her hands up. 'Why don't you go ask your grandmother? It must be a way to find you a groom.' She said Grandmother in disgust.

'But I don't want to get married,' I whined. 'Why doesn't Gran leave me alone?' I complained, flinging the letter on to the table.

'Why doesn't she leave,' Mum joked. 'Mum,' I laughed. 'I have to talk to her, where is she?' I asked. 'It's 5 minutes to 8. Where do you think she is?' She answered. Realisation dawned on me.

'Right then, do you have any earmuffs?' I chaffed. She just laughed and sent me on my way.

My grandmother is called Vivian. She is my dad's mother, so naturally, everyone doubts it. Her personality is… interesting. Her hobbies are practically the use of criticism and to never hold back the truth. She will never sugar-coat anything. People stay away from her because they find her comments rude, so she's not social.

Except for Margaret and Bessie. They are exactly like Gran, so you would see why they are 'besties'. I swear they gossip like... well old lady's. One thing they always do together is sing. You would think a cat's dying and getting chopped up if you walked right pass our house. That's exactly the reason why we need earmuffs.

I've never seen a day when she never lived with us. So you can understand that my life is literally, a living hell. On top of that she has two wishes in life. One, I get married. Two, my mother dies.

So you can see that every time I come home from morning runs or classes, it's like walking in to a warzone. Fortunately I've survived without a scratch on me all these years, haven't I? But I have no idea about the mental scarring.

I was brought out of my musings when a horrible sound came to my ears. They were singing. The torture has begun.

...**SO HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER?**

**BEAR IN MIND, THIS IS MY SECOND FIC AND I AM WRITING THIS ONE ON TOP OF ANOTHER ONE. BE SURE TO CHECK THAT ONE OUT TOO!**

**ALSO I EXPECT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THE NEXT ONE. IF THERE ISN'T, THEN NO UPDATE. THAT'S HOW IT GOES FOR ME!**

**I JUST LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND STORY, ANY CRITICISM WILL DO. JUST NOT ANY THAT WILL HURT MY FEELINGS PLEASE! SO BE KIND. PRAISING REVIEWS WILL BE JUST FINE FOR ME!**

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW FOR SNEAK PEEKS AND SHOUT OUTS!**

**ILUVBOOKS1999**


	2. Marriage and annoyances

**HI GUYS! I DIDN'T GET REVIEWS, ONLY ONE. **** BUT I DID GET 2 ALERTS AND FAVS. PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE. YOU WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK TOO! REVIEWS ARE LOVE, I NEED LOVE!**

**I GOT A REVIEW ASKING WHAT MR EVERDEEN GETS HIS VOICE FROM, I DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS SO PLEASE BE SPECIFIC IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. SINCE HE OF SHE WAS GUEST I COULD NOT REPLY.**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I DO TAKE IDEAS FOR THE STORY, IT WILL HELP ME ALOT AND POSIBBILY MAKE THE STORY BETTER.**

**ANY WAY THANKS TO SOURGRAPE10-9-8AND PINKFIDES09 FOR REVIEWING, FAVING AND ALERTING!**

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW FOR SNEAK PEEK AND SHOUT OUT!**

...

Chapter 2

I blasted the door open as the sounds of Gran and her friend's torturous singing exploded in to my ears. I think I would've gone deaf if my hands didn't shot up to my ears.

The blast of the door alone would've stopped anything and distracted them. That was what I was aiming for it to do. But of course, it didn't work.

They carried on screeching, so in order for it to stop, I started to shout, 'GRAN! GRAN STOP IT!'

That did the job, but not a very good outcome. She was giving me one of those glares. The ones that would make you pee in your pants on the spot.

I had a sudden urge to go to the toilet.

'Katniss! How dare you interrupt our singing time! Apologize,' she demanded.

I was about to open my mouth and obey, but shouldn't she be apologizing to me? Oh my God, she should be!

With my new found confidence, I mustered up the courage to make my eyes penetrate her old, but strong as metal, ones. I vented all my anger, and suicidal, feelings in to them. She wasn't fazed one bit.

I tried a different approach, more verbal. I blamed, 'How dare you register me with a marriage bureau? You should apologise!'

Gasp! I never thought I had it in me.

Now what was I to expect? Gran chasing me around the streets...

With her shoe?

She throws me out the window?

No... She squealed. SHE SQUEALED?!

Is it me or have I finally gone crack. Has mum been putting drugs in to my food?

'The letter's here! The letter's here! Give it to me!' she ordered. I had no objections there, except I didn't have the time to object since she snatched it out of my hands anyway.

Gran aggressively ripped open the envelope and took out the letter.

She began to read furiously and mumble snippets from here and there. Margaret and Bessie's eyes followed the lines simultaneously. It looked quite amusing because of how cartoony it looked.

'...thank you for signing up for yada yada yada... pleased to inform you... money fee... ahah!' She finished off triumphantly.

'We are pleased to inform that you we have found you a match, here are his contact details in which you can call for a date!' She gushed.

Oh my Lord, I want to drop dead right now!

'Oh Katniss, isn't this wonderful? You can get married and I can rest in peace when I die. Well halfway rest because your mother is still alive unfortunately, but still! Look at this opportunity...' she carried on fervently. Margaret and Bessie whispering about God know what.

Please Lord!

'You can have a nice big wedding. I will give you my life savings in to it if that's what it takes. Oh imagine the life you would have. You could have children!'

Wait, wait, wait! This is where it ends.

'Gran stop it! I don't want to get married!' I whined. 'Nonsense Katniss! If you don't get married, how will you have children?' She said as if I was crazy.

'I can have children,' which I highly doubt myself. 'There's no need to marry.' I waved off.

Gran, Margaret and Bessie sighed, 'Oh,'. Then realisation dawned on their face and they all refused in unison,

'Absolutely not!'

'On my dead body!'

'You will bring shame to your family!'

'Ok, ok, ok! Stop jabbering! I'm getting a headache!' I complained, massaging my temples.

That still wouldn't stop them.

'I'm dying!' I dramatically said. No response. Just more refusals.

'Friging old grandmas... can't get their noses out of other people's business... Marriage this marriage that...' I muttered to myself, still not getting a reaction out of the old Granny's, as I walked out of the room. I shut the door behind them so their stupid voices don't travel down the hall with me.

My feet aimlessly guided me back to the kitchen where my mother was making tea. She looked at my face and teased, 'Gran's got a stick up her butt? Then again she always has one up there.' I laughed and replied, 'You got that right!'

'What did she do this time?' She sighed. 'She's going way too far with this marriage thing. She signed me up for this stupid marriage bureau and now she wants me to go on this date with this desperate guy, desperate enough to sign up for this conceited thing.' I droned.

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but your Grandmother is right.'

I think Mum puts drugs in to her food too.

She noticed the 'are you taking crack' look on my face and rushed, 'There are good reasons, unbelievably. Look, Katniss, Your 24, you're staying in your mother's house; you're not married or found love. Maybe, I'm saying maybe, some people aren't as lucky as your father was. So I think you should start looking for someone. Or you never will.' She put her hand on mine reassuringly, trying to comfort me.

'Or you never will'. Those words echoed in my mind. It struck me deeply. It is true? Will I ever find love? Or am I going to end up with twelve cats?

'Here Katniss, peel these potatoes,' Mum's voice roused me out of my thoughts. She handed me a peeler.

As I began to peel, my thoughts travelled back to its previous destination.

Do I really need love? Correction, I _need _love. I know that. But at the moment, I don't think I would find it. Who would like me? I'm just a plain Jane. Brown locks of hair, grey eyes, olive skin. Who am I kidding? Nobody will like me? I'm… Unlikeable!

I couldn't elaborate on my thoughts because Riley, my little brother, walked in to the kitchen.

He was yawning and his hair looked like a birds nest. Typical.

'Hey mum,' Riley drowsed. 'Good morning sleepy head,' My Mum cooed.

I looked at Riley. Mum and Riley are so alike. They both have golden blond hair, blue sparkly eyes, like a light sky. That's what they are about. So light, pure. Unlike me. Except Riley is the bane of my existence.

Riley looked at me and grinned, 'found any potential fiancés?' he wiggled his eyebrows.

Oh that did it! My anger suddenly burst from within me. I couldn't take it anymore. I shouted, 'FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WHY DOES PEOPLE KEEP ON YAPPING AND YAPPING ABOUT STUPID MARRIAGE! OWW!' I sliced my finger, distracted from my rant. It hurt like hell.

'Ow, ow, ow! It frigging hurts!' I cursed. 'Katniss, mind your language! And give me your finger.' She ordered.

I happily complied, anything to stop the pain. She disinfected my cut, which hurt even more. Then put a plaster on it to keep it from bleeding. The pain did go down a bit, but my emotional pain did not.

'Watch it there, Katniss. You don't want to lose your temper again,' Riley teased.

Don't give him the satisfaction of a reaction. I kept saying that rant in my head to keep me from doing... things.

'Shut up Riley,' I said calmly, as I walked out of the kitchen. I saw him frown.

'Katniss wake up Prim for me!' Mum shouted behind me. Finally, something to look forward to.

I walked in to Prim's floral room. It was pink and filled with the scent of flowers. She loved flowers. But her love for flowers, didn't match the love I had for her. Don't get me wrong I love all my family, even Riley. But Prim is my favourite. She sweet, she's kind. She rarely thinks of herself.

Prim had blond hair, like Mum's and riley's. But she had the same eyes as me. Even though I hated my eyes, I say that it works best for Prim. She could pull it off. It suited her.

I looked at her bed and saw her wide awake, reading a book.

'Hey Prim; get out of bed you don't want to be late for school.' I said. Prim was the same age as Riley. They were in the fourth grade.

'Ok Katniss, I'll be there in ten minutes.' She replied. I nodded and went to the kitchen.

Mum was preparing breakfast. There was already toast on the table and cereal. She was making pancakes.

I sat down at the table and began to eat some toast. Riley was fresh from the shower. Hair still wet. He was eating cereal. Just then Gran walked in, with Prim in a tow behind her.

'Good morning sweetie pie!' She gushed at Riley as she sat down next to him. She gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. They look on his face made me bit the inside from my cheek to retrain myself from laughing out loud. He was wiping off the spit with his sleeve, a disgusted look on his face.

'Morning Gran,' Riley replied awkwardly.

'Good morning Gran,' Prim happily said to her. 'Yes, yes' Gran replied, her attention focused on Riley. I frowned at her.

Gran's love for Riley, only matched her hatred towards Prim. Perhaps the reason for this is because Prim was adopted and gran probably didn't consider her as her own. But the rest of us surely did.

'Oh, why is it so cold in here? Is the heater on?' Gran complained.

'Well you're on aren't you?' Mum shot at Gran. 'Pardon?' Gran dared Mum to repeat what she said again. There was an awkward silence after that.

Riley nudged me with his elbow and whispered, 'want to bet?'

'No Riley, shut up,' I whispered back. 'Come on, sis. It's just one dollar,' Riley complained.

I opened my mouth to reply but Gran suddenly said, 'Don't we have the same breakfast every day? I remember when I lived in district one; we would never have the same breakfast. Always different.' She dreamed. 'Well if you miss District one so much, why don't leave to go there?' Mum suddenly said. 'Nonsense, what would happen to the children if I leave?' Gran came back. 'My concern is for the _child_,' she carried on, emphasizing child, and bringing Riley closer.

Mum argued, 'My only concern is for the _children_,' Emphasising children and bringing Prim closer. 'Yes of course, but would you be concerned about me?' She quarrelled. Gran carried on 'Who am I to you? If my son had been alive...' 'STOP IT!' I shouted. I had enough. I stood up and took out a dollar out of my pocket and gave it to Riley.

'Here's your one dollar, congratulation's you win! Are you happy now?' I finished off sarcastically. I then turned to Gran and Mum, face filled with disappointment and disgust.

'And both of you... just forget it,' I stormed out of the dining room and up to my own.

Once I got there, I changed in to black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, putting on a black leather jacket on after that. I put on my glasses and grabbed my bag, filled with books, and charged out of the house, and walked a short way to star bucks.

My morning began the same way every day. Gran and Mum would fight, followed by my angry walkout. Then I would listen to my stupid neighbour, who happens to be my best friend Marie, stupid chatter.

I spotted my friend Marie ordering and walked over to her. I poked her shoulder. She turned around and greeted, 'Oh hi! Wait one minute.' She turned around to inform the waitress her order.

'Make that two glazed doughnuts, two blueberry muffins and two chocolate frappechinos.' She then turned around and asked, 'what do you want?'

My best friend Marie, full name Marie Everdean. Everdean with an 'a'. Her hair is a dirty blonde and she has brown eyes. In life, she has two problems. The weight that she never loses and the fact she never feels sad about it.

'Come on Katniss hurry up and choose,' she complained. 'One double espresso to go please.' I ordered.

After we got our orders we went to central station.

'Here's your letter, it came again to our house,' I said as I gave her the letter. 'Your name had to be M. Everdean.' I mumbled.

'Oh wow Katniss, blind date application!' She flushed. 'What application?' I asked. She answered, 'It's cool service, very popular in Panem. Just fill in a form describing the guy of your choice, write something about yourself, they match the details and bingo! You got your guy!'She all rushed out. 'Wow!' I said sarcastically then carried on, 'what did you write about yourself?'

'Oh just the truth, from afar I look like Jennifer Lawrence...' She dismissed. 'And from up close you look like Jennifer Lawrence's house.' I joked.

Just then someone bumped in to me and the espresso I was holding spilled on to my chest. Luckily it wasn't hot but it still shocked me that I had wet stickiness on my chest.

'Oh!' I screamed slightly, annoyed that I was covered with this stuff.

'Oh my god! Oh my God!' Marie constantly said, wiping me down with the letter. 'Look at me, I'm covered!' I miserably said. Then Marie looked up and gasped, 'OH MY GOD! JUST LOOK AT HIM KATNISS!' I was still trying to wipe myself down.

I could distinctively hear some guy singing, 'look at me, I'm out of control,'

'OH MY GOD! HE'S SO CUTE!' she jabbered on. 'Marie!' I shouted to get her attention. 'Look at me Marie!' I shouted again. 'I look at you every day,' Marie replied and then carried, 'Look at him, he's so cute, so hot!'

I had enough! 'Shut up... Shut up!'I bellowed. That got her attention.

'Boys, boys, boys! That's all your interested in. What will happen? You will fall in love with a boy then you will get married and have children, then what will happen? He will leave you and go away. Then what will you do? What will you do!?' I ranted. 'I will get married again... what else?' She replied stupidly.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. 'Just forget it.' I mumbled.

Marie put her arm on my shoulder and started to rub it. 'Katniss, what Sis say's is right. Babes, you need help.' She soothed.

I look up and said annoyed, 'You and your sister.'

Jazz, full name Jasmine Everdean. Marie's sister and unfortunately Mum's best friend and restaurant partner. She has problems too. Youth, that she is desperately holding on to and her age, which is 35, that she refuses to accept.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I picked up the phone and said, 'Hello?'. My Mum voice came to my ears, 'Katniss come to the restaurant and bring Marie.'

Well, she sounded angry. That is not a good thing.

...

**BE SURE TO REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW FOR SNEAK PEEK AND SHOUT OUT!**

**ILUVBOOKS1999**


	3. Gale, Girls and devestations

**I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS BORED. THIS IS A REALLY INTENSE CHAPTER IN THE END.**

**REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW FOR SNEAK PEAKS AND SHOUT OUTS!**

...

'Look I said I'm sorry Lily, It's okay.' Jazz coaxed. 'It is not okay!' Mum harshly said.

Marie , Mum, Jazz and I were in the restaurant. Something happened and a couple of customers, our only customers, complained. We were lucky to have at least one customer, now we have zero.

'With great difficulty we have four or five customers coming in, thanks to you, if they run away what will we do?'

'Listen to me,' Jazz began but got interrupted by Mum, 'No you listen to me!'

Jazz became silent again. 'You know very well that if we don't return the bank loan in time then will have to leave this place. Then what are we going to do. I mean... what?' Mum chocked up at the end and a tear trailed down her face.

I walked up to Mum and hugged her from behind, trying to comfort her.

'Mum, it's going to be okay.' I soothed, resting my head on her shoulder. She leant her head on mine and nodded.

'I'm sorry for shouting Jazz, but we have to work harder, more than ever.' Mum apologized. 'I'm sorry too,' Jazz replied sincerely.

...

The rain was pouring down on my umbrella like bullets. God, I hate this rain!

'Katniss!' A familiar voice called from behind me.

Opps! Sorry, that's my friend. I forgot to mention him. Meet Gale Hawthorne. Brown tussled hair, deep chocolate eyes and a handsome face. He should have women fall at his feet. But poor Gale. He's not as cool as he thinks. But, he never stopped trying with women.

He's the son of Rick and Hazelle Hawthorne. They are one of the most richest families in Panem. But for some reason Gale chooses to live in a not so rich city.

So that's Gale Hawthorne. How do I know him? For the last one year, I've been studying with him in MBA evening classes.

Gale walked up to me, holding his briefcase on top of his head. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and blue tie.

'Sorry I'm late,' He said, caressing and craning his neck. 'Walk,' I commanded.

'What happened?' I asked. 'Nothing,' He dismissed. I gave him a look and he carried on, 'Fine I was coming down the lift and...' I interrupted, 'Oh, I understand, what's the girl's name?' 'I don't know,' he mumbled. 'Husband strangle you or boyfriend?' I asked again. He muttered, 'Husband,' 'Husband name?' I asked again. He burst, 'Optimus Prime! How am I supposed to know the husband's name?' He sarcastically said.

'Oh Gale, I feel so bad...' I synthesized. 'It's okay,' he smiled. I carried on, '...That he didn't hit you more.' 'Thanks,' Gale thanked.

'How was your weekend?' Gale asked. 'Fantastic! I went to London and Paris!' I replied sarcastically. 'It shows!' He laughed. 'Anyway, my weekend was rocking. Dina and me, in same room,' My face began to look disgusted, 'in the same bed, all weekend.' Now my face was even more disgusted.

Dina was his dog.

...

The lecture hall was beginning to fill with students. Gale and I was sitting in the middle row.

'You know, thank God you're not like any other girls.' he spoke. 'Your neither sexy, or beautiful and you have time for me. I like you,' He listed. I didn't feel offended.

'Thanks gale. If it wasn't for you, I would have died!' I sarcastically said. 'Jerk,' I mumbled.

A girl walked in, wearing a very short skirt and a t-shirt with a very low neckline.

Gale poked me and pointed to the girl. I spoke, ' Glimmer Mallory, new entry, today's her first day, divorcee.' He gave me a thumbs up. 'For God's sake, leave her alone.' I said annoyed.

Of course he didn't listen.

He waved at Glimmer and said, 'Hi,' She purred, 'Hi,'

'please sit,' Gale requested. She asked, 'where?' tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'I'd say in my heart, but right behind me.' He replied. I bit the inside of my cheek from chuckling. Dumb pick up line.

She walked to the seat behind him. What Gale didn't notice is that Glimmer let an old lady take her place.

He got a piece of paper, took my pen, and wrote on the paper.

_Dinner at 9_

He waved the note behind him, not looking at the occupant of the chair. The old lady took the paper and read it. She began to smile and fix her hair. Then wrote down,

_Yes_

and gave the paper back to Gale. He looked at the paper and looked triumphant and showed the paper to me.

Gale then turned around and saw who it was. I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing because the look on his face was hilarious.

I gave him a double thumbs up.

...

Sometime later, Gale took out his black diary, stole my pen, and began writing in it. I tried to take a peek but he just turned his body so it was covering my line sight.

I always wonder what gale writes in his black diary. I never asked him about it. He's mad. When I first met him I didn't like him at all. But today, he's my friend. A very close friend.

Basically he's a nice guy, and I can vouch for that. You know why? Because that night he didn't cancel his date.

Gale Hawthorne. I forget about all my household problems when I'm with him.

...

It was snowing when I was making my way home. Just because I hate rain, doesn't mean I don't like snow. I love the snow.

It's like a beautiful blanket of icing, caking every surface it touches in magnificent cases of frozen water. The feeling is unimaginable. Chilling to the bone, only in a gracious, welcoming kind of way. The air you breathe in while it snows is crisper, lighter some-how. It's soft and gentle to touch with the hand, but crunchy and hard underfoot. Almost magical.

Weather like this should only be stored for special, magical occasions like Christmas. But today. It wasn't special. It was heartbreaking.

The sight I came home to was devastating. Riley fell down the stairs because Prim pushed him by accident. He was physically fine, but Gran had none of it. She resorted to giving Prim a smack in the face while shouting, 'How dare you push him down the stairs! What if my Riley was hurt!?'

Mum came just in time before Prim was seriously hurt.

'What are you doing! She's just a child!' Mum said incredulously, putting Prim behind her.

'Child? You have spoilt her! It's her duty to take care of her brother!' Gran shouted back. 'And it's your duty to forgive, not raise your hand!' Mum shot back. 'I haven't been able to forgive you, why should I forgive her!?' Gran argued. 'Forgive me? What have I done?' Mum asked. 'Forget it,' Gran dismissed. 'No, please say what have I done?' Mum urged. 'Listen, shut up already.' Gran demanded. 'The same comment every day, please blurt it out already!' Mum replied. 'Don't make me open my mouth.' Gran said, pointing her finger at Mum. 'Why? Is it because you're scared?' Mum quarrelled. 'Gran then finally blurted out, 'It's because of you that my son...' But I interrupted, 'Gran, enough.'

I came home when my Gran mentioned Dad. The fact that was known all these years, but never spoken about, up until today. Dad's death wasn't incidental. He had taken his own life. He committed suicide.

'The truth is always bitter.' Gran mumbled to Mum. 'She muttered back, 'No one knows the truth, not even you.'

Mum then took Prim and Riley upstairs to her bedroom. The air of devastation still hanging around.

...

**REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW FOR SNEAK PEAKS AND SHOUT OUTS!**

**PEETA WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED. REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO COME QUICKER!**


	4. Praying

**Hello again! New chapter. It's short but Peeta is introduced in this chapter! Hope you like it. And the writing in italics is 3****rd**** person and the writing not in italics is Katniss's pov!**

**Shout outs so for reviewing, faving AND following. So for that, I am going to give her sneak peeks for the next 3 chapters! Also a shout out to hunger4chocalate and sour-grape for being my best friends! And reviewing purely for that reason! **

**So hope you like this chapter. Remember to review, fav and follow for sneak peeks and shout outs! **

...

Chapter 4

I could hear the distant sobbing when I walked upstairs. It was Prim and Riley. It broke my heart because of how vulnerable they sounded.

I walked up to Mum's bedroom. The door was open. I stood outside the door and listened to what they were saying.

'Stop it Prim, stop crying,' Mum said. 'She hates me,' Prim sobbed. 'No sweetie, she doesn't hate you.' Mum assured. Riley said, 'She hates you, Mum.' 'Shh. Don't say that.' Mum replied. She carried on, 'she's just angry now, everything will be alright.'

'When will everything be alright?' Riley asked Mum. She looked at him and said, 'When I was younger, I used to cry at the smallest things. But my Mum told me that our guardian angel with come down and wipe all our tears away. He'll solve all our problems and scare them away.'

'When will our Angel come?' Prim asked, hiccupping from the tears.

…

_Earlier that day, when Katniss stormed out of the house, Peeta Mellark was arriving in district 12 with his mum, on a ferry._

_The skyscrapers in District 12 could distantly be seen where Peeta was standing. He stood at the foot of the Ferry. His blonde curly hair in disarray, ruffles in the wind. Catching the sunlight and glinting, almost looking like gold. His ocean blue eyes, stands out against his pale skin. Then again he himself stands out because of the glow he seemed to radiate. A bright flawless and natural atmosphere seemed to hang around him._

_Peeta seemed so… carefree, looking out at the city that was coming in to his sight. He closed his eyes and sank in the peace he could feel around him. _

…_..._

_Once he got off the boat, his mum and himself set out for the station, their only transport to their new home._

_The station was packed with people. Obviously it would be, it was rush hour. The hour which people are busiest. People trying to get to work or home._

_While trying to weave through the crowd, he held his Mum's hand quite tightly, hoping not to lose her in the crowd. She was very small. He stood at 5'10 while his Mum stood at 5'7. _

_Just then brown locks of hair invaded his vision and he hears a quiet feminine scream._

_Peeta turned around and stared in to the most beautiful grey eyes he's ever seen. They were fierce, almost like a storm had gone off in her eyes. His eyes explored her face. A small cute nose and small plump red lips. She looked radiant and alluring. Yet she had a natural beauty about herself. Peeta found himself mesmerised. _

_He stared back in to those same grey eyes and found that she was not staring back. But rather staring and talking rapidly at the person next to her. _

_He could not help but listen in._

'_Boys, boys, boys! That's all you're interested in. What will happen? You will fall in love with a boy then you will get married and have children, then what will happen? He will leave you and go away. Then what will you do? What will you do!?' She ranted. 'I will get married again... what else?' The other girl replied stupidly._

_I chuckled at that. _

_I turned to Mum and got a tissue from her handbag. Someone then bumped in to me and the tissue fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up, but when I stood back up, they were gone. They vanished. _

_That particular grey eyed girl was in my mind for the rest of the day._

…

'He will come,' Mum assured. She carried on, 'Let's pray, so he can come sooner rather than later.'

Prim and Riley nodded rapidly.

I looked inside and found Prim, Mum and Riley on their knees at the side of the bed, facing the window. Their hands where clasped tightly with their own.

They faces, full of concentration, seemed distant. Like they were in their own world.

I wasn't much of a religious person. But I didn't know what motivated me to kneel next to Prim and pray with them too.

I clamped my hands together tightly and closed my eyes. Clearing my mind of everything, but my desperate prayer.

'Dear God, if you're listening, please bless us with light in these dark hours. A small ray of hope.'

…...

_Outside the window, in the opposite house on the balcony, a light turned on and a silhouette appeared behind the curtains. _

_Peeta Mellark stepped out on to the balcony. _

_He ran his hands through his hair as snow was beginning to build up on it. _

_Peeta then noticed the opposite window, looked through and saw a family. They were kneeling against bed, hands together, eyes closed. They were praying._

_There was a woman, who had blonde hair and a beautiful face. There was something familiar about that face._

_There was also a young girl, a spitting image of the women. But the young girl seemed different. Even though she was so at peace where she was. _

_Then there was a boy, who looked exactly like his mum. Peeta wondered how their eyes looked._

_Peeta noticed someone else. But he could only see their shoulders. Not their face. The window was too small._

_The family looked content with each other. Love seemed to radiate around them, binding them. Uniting them._

_Peeta looked up at the sky, a small smile playing at his lips._

'_You better answer their prayers,' He chuckled in his mind. _

_He noticed it was getting too cold so he went back inside. The grey eyed girl still floating in his mind._

…

The next day, the season suddenly changed. I don't know how, but the sun moved aside the dark clouds, and smiled upon us.

...

**Reviews are love. I need love!**

**ILUVBOOKS1999**


	5. New neighbours

**Hi guys. Sorry this update is a little late. It's not my fault my USB ran away. Hope you like it. I made it extra long! **

**Review, fav and follow!**

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

I drew my beige curtains wide and revealed the big majestic window which was the entrance to the sight of the street. Which was surprisingly filled with Children. Joy, laughter delight was easily the atmosphere. There was kids play with skipping ropes, hoola hoops, footballs. There was even grown men playing basket ball. I guess they were all trying to soak up the sun while it lasted.

I should be too, but I've got a stupid MBA book to read. Stupid MBA classes and their rock heavy books!

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

I opened the door, but it rebounded and hit me right in the face. Ouch, that hurt. I opened my eyes to the ceiling, the focus slightly fuzzy but now refocusing. I rubbed my nose, as it got the whole hit. Sitting up, I was met with the sight with a couple of boys.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing at their faces. They looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Sorry. My aim of the ball must have been really bad!' They apologised, their voices literally shaking. Realisation dawned on me. I realised they must have hit the ball, which hit the door, making it hit me on the face.

My face broke in to a grin and I saw them visibly relax.

's'kay.' Replied. 'You don't want to ruin a handsome face like mines!' I laughed. They laughed back, the tension in the air easing.

They returned to playing as I got up, the pain subsiding, and took a step outside.

The heat blasted me full on. Whoa was it hot today! My eyes scoped the street and fell upon two little kids sitting on the porch of their house. They were the same boy and girl I saw praying yesterday.

Well, guess I better introduce myself.

Walking to the house next to mines I sat in between them. 'Hello boy, girl' I greeted. The boy's eyes darted up to my eyes. They where a glistening blue.

He speculated, 'Who are you? What are you doing here?' I replied, 'Oh, I'm Peeta Mellark.'

I held out my hand for him to shake, but he just looked at it and refused to do so. I turned to the girl as she said cutely, 'Mummy told us not to talk to strangers.'

'Well I'm not a stranger, I live in the house opposite.' I said, pointing my house. 'Lie, that stupid grandpa Thomas lives there!' the boy argued. 'Yes that stupid... Hey! That's my uncle!' I revealed.

The boy's hand shot up to his mouth and looked at me sheepishly. 'You made a boo boo!' The girl giggled. 'Yes he made a boo boo, but it's okay. I know he's a little stupid but I heard he's got something going on with an old hag here.' I whispered the end in to their ears.

'Hey! That's my grandmother!' The boy defended. I laughed, 'Opps! I made a... ' 'Boo boo! The girl carried on.

'I'm sorry,' I said sincerely. 'By the way, what's your grandmother's name?' I asked.

'Gran!' They both answered. 'What a lovely name, ' I smiled.

Suddenly a horrible screeching noise came to my ears and my hands shot up to them.

'What God awful sound is that?' I complained. The boy and girl cringed.

'Wow beggars in District 12!' I wondered. 'They're not beggars! That's our Gran and her friends!' the boy declared.

'Oh I'm so sorry for you.' I sympathised. 'I'll do something about it.' I said determined.

I got up from the porch and stood facing the front of the house.

'Good luck!' they wished, as they got up and followed me. '

'Hey!' I called. 'Hey Granny! Granny right?' I asked the boy. He nodded.

They finally came to the window, eyes searching for their caller. 'Hey Spice girls!' I called again to get their attention.

Their eyes fell upon me. Boy do I regret this! Their glares. Bloody shooting daggers at me!

'How dare you disturb our singing time! These children need entertaining.' The middle one scolded.

'You're not entertaining them! You're torturing them!' I shot back. The boy and the girl giggled quietly. 'Now on their behalf, please don't sing!' I begged.

'What?' they shouted, confused at the same time.

'What do you mean 'what'? Look at these innocent children. You will be a bad influence on them. They will lose their faith in music.' I sympathised.

'Hey! Who are you to tell us all this?' the one on the right barked. 'Yes.' The on the left agreed.

I laughed and introduced, 'Oh right! I didn't introduce myself! Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. Your new neighbour and Thomas's nephew.' I winked at them.

'Thomas's nephew?' the one in the middle incredulously said.

Uncle Thomas came up from behind me and apologised, 'Vivian, don't mind him. My nephew has a crude sense of humour.

I looked at them and giggled, 'Thomas and Vivian sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S...' I didn't finish off because Uncle Thomas smacked me upside the head.

I snickered along with the boy and the girl and wiggled my eyebrows at Uncle Thomas. 'She's very sexy!' I complimented. Uncle Thomas nodded rapidly.

'THOMAS!' Vivian shouted. Uncle Thomas darted behind me. 'Hey, Ms Vivian, you shouldn't shout or else it will go up...' I responsibly said as I pointed my finger up and whistled.

'If you love singing. Then I will come and teach you.' I carried on. 'So tell, when should I come to make the fat lady sing?' I asked.

'Hey!' they all shouted. I dashed behind Uncle Thomas.

'Thomas! Your nephew has no manners!' Vivian shouted.

'What's going on here? Why all the shouting in the morning!?' a silky voice bellowed.

I could never forget that voice because it's been in my mind since yesterday. I stepped out from behind Uncle Thomas and looked up at the window next to Vivian's. I was met with Grey eyed girl.

She had the same glasses on from before. I could never mistake her eyes though. Ferocious and bold. They held my eyesight as they met my own.

It felt like an explosion went off. All was forgotten. Everything other than her became disorientated. It was only me and her in our own little bubble. The sunlight came down and radiated upon her. She looked like an angel. My angel.

I felt the need to know her, protect her, cherish her... Love her.

She nodded at me sternly and I nodded back. I pointed at my eyes, indicated at the glasses and shook my head. She stubbornly pushed her glasses higher up her nose with her finger.

A small smile came to my lips and I murmured, 'Specks,'

She disappeared back in to the room. I missed the warmth she seemed to inflict inside me.

The door of the house opened and the same woman I saw yesterday walked out with grey eyed girl in a tow. There she is.

'Prim! Riley, come here!' Grey eyed girl called out. I looked down and held out my hands to them. They took them and I led them to Grey eyed girl and the other woman.

I smiled and greeted, 'Hi, I'm Peeta!' holding out my hand for the woman to shake. She did so and replied, 'I know, everyone heard.'

She turned to grey eyed girl and said, 'I didn't know Thomas had a Nephew.'

I laughed, 'I didn't know Uncle Thomas had such beautiful neighbours.' Lightly hitting Grey eyed girl on the arm.

'What?' Grey eyed girl spoke. 'Excuse me, I'm talking to your mother.' I replied, in a matter of fact tone.

Grey eyed girl huffed. I admit I was amused.

The woman blushed at the compliment.

'Lily right?' I asked, remembering Uncle Thomas mentioning her. She nodded.

'Well Lily, you are very beautiful!' I appraised. She thanked, 'Thank you,' while giggling.

'Okay let me see this...' I turned to Riley, 'This is Riley?' He smiled and nodded. 'And this is my lovely sweetheart, Prim?' I asked as I turned to Prim she nodded yes.

I then turned to Grey eyed girl, holding out my hand, 'and you are?' 'Not interested.' She dodged, stubbornly.

'That shows on your face.' I shot back. 'Anyway...' I carried on, 'It's nice to meet all of you.'

'It's nice to meet you too.' Lily returned politely. 'You know Peeta, I've never seen so much colour in this street.' Lily noticed. 'I know, this street is very boring.' I joked. She laughed.

'But don't worry, now I'm here, just wait and watch.' I declared. Lily nodded, agreeing to what I said.

'So Peeta, you must be here on important business?' Lily asked. 'No, not at all.' I replied.

'No?' Lily said. 'I'm just here to get married.' I said nonchalantly. 'Really!' I nodded

I grabbed Lily by the shoulders gently and proposed, 'Lily, I want to marry your daughter.'

'What!' Grey eyed girl interrupted. 'Do you mind? I'm talking to Prim.' I complained. She huffed again. She does that a lot.

'Prim, my sweetheart, will you marry me?' I asked, smiling sweetly. 'No.' she refused, shaking her head. 'please?' I pleaded. 'No!' Grey eyed girl shouted.

'Katniss!' Her mum scolded. So that's her name. It somehow suited her. Katniss...

'Doesn't matter,' I said coolly. 'Is it just today, or was she born in a bad mood?'

'Don't mind her.' Lily dismissed. 'No worries, it must be a childhood problem.' I brushed off.

'Anyway, I must be going. So I'll see you at 8 o'clock.' I bid. '8?' Lily said, confused.

'Yes,8. I'm your new neighbour; you should shower me with your hospitality by making me dinner!' I said in an obvious tone. 'Oh! Yes of course.' Lily agreed.

'Actually, I'll be there at 7, 8 I'm busy.' I changed.

I turned to go but turned back when I heard Katniss say, 'Mum!'

'Oh by the way, when I turn to go, she will argue with you for inviting me. But don't worry, it's a childhood problem.' I warned, amused.

'She won't say such things.' Lily declined.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'Why did you invite him!?' I whined. 'Yes, why did you invite him?' Gran complained too.

'You were there, he invited himself!' Mum shouted annoyed.

'Oh my God, this will disrupt Katniss's marriage!' Gran said to her friends, worried.

'Don't worry Granny. Katniss can take on one guy, I can take on an army!' Jazz assured. Gran look disgusted at Jazz.

'I'm inviting Gale and Marie!' I declared, as I reached for the phone. I started dialling numbers when Gran excitedly said, 'Gale? A guy? Is he a bachelor?'

'He's a guy, he's a bachelor, and he's gay too.' I joked. Gran's hopes died down, obviously taking my joke seriously. I just didn't have the heart to correct her.

'Relax, Gran. He's my friend. Like Marie.' I said pointing behind her. They turned around and screamed to the high heavens just as Marie did too. She was wearing one of those sleeping mask, along with a green face mask and had curlers all over her hair.

'What? I'm getting ready for my blind date!' Marie complained. 'Blind date?' Gran said confused.

'Oh, a date with a blind guy!' Margaret stupidly said. 'Oh my God, that's why she's wearing the blindfold!' Bessie followed in her suit.

Marie sighed exasperating, 'Ms Granny, blind date means a guy who has never seen me.'

Jazz laughed, coming up from behind her, 'and that guy does, he becomes blind with shock!'

I giggled along while Marie mocked acting hurt, 'How rude is that! Anyway Katniss, I can't come tonight.'

She turned to go while shouting, 'Bye all!' Jazz returned followed her.

I waved, finished dialling Gale's number and put to my ear. I heard a few rings before gale picked up and greeted, 'Hey Katniss.'

'Hey Gale, what are you doing?' I asked. 'Nothing, I'm with Glimmer.' He dismissed.

'Glimmer?' I said, confused. 'Yeah, you remember Glimmer. New student in our class. She lives near the Hob with two other girls.' He emphasized 'two'.

'Two other girls? Wow Gale, looks like you got a bonus.' I replied. Gale said 'Yeah, I suppose so…' But he got interrupted by a shrill crying.

'Gale?' I called. The sounded like a baby girl.

'Gale? Gale?' I called again. There was another baby girl now crying.

'Gale!' I shouted. 'Yes?' Gale voice answered on the line.

'You're coming for dinner at my place.' I announced. 'What dinner?' Gale said, the crying still on the line.

'Mum invited some stupid neighbours for dinner, so you have to come too.' I spoke.

'Okay, what time?' He sounded like he was struggling with something.

'8 o'clock.' I acknowledged.

***(TOMMOROW MAY NEVER BE)***

_Meanwhile…_

'_8 o'clock?' The lady on the other side of the line said incredulously. 'At such short notice.' _

'_Please, Mrs Trinket. The honour of our family lies in your hands.' Vivian Everdeen pleaded._

'_Okay then, I'll send him along, what is your address?' Mrs Trinket gave in._

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Reviews are love, I need love!


	6. Hectic dinners and smiling

**Hey guys! Extra, extra, extra long chapter for you all! This chapter is really hectic, it literally goes back and forth, so brace yourselves.**

**Shout out's to Rochay97, KatkarussianGal and** **Niqueesinger14** **for reviewing, faving and following!**

**And of course Hunger4Chocolate for the Effie trinket idea. See H4C, I didn't forget you!**

**Be sure to review, Fav and follow for sneak peek and shout outs!**

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'What took you so long?' Peeta complained as he held the door open. Walking inside, I started to reply, 'Don't ask, supermarket...' wait what? What's Peeta doing here? Huh?

'Lil's, Katniss is home! Here give me those darling and I can take those.' he offered as he took the bags off my hands and walked in to the kitchen.

'Lil's?' I murmured to myself confused. 'Close the door will you Love!' He called to me.

I walked in to the kitchen, hands on my hips and a stern look in my face. Prim was sitting on the counter while Mum was leaning over a pot on the stove while adding to it. Peeta walked over to Mum, after putting the bags on the table and advised, 'Not so less, we need more.'

'Don't worry, I'll take care of the cooking,' Peeta dismissed Mum from cooking.

Wait, isn't he supposed to be the guest? I'm confused.

'Thank you Peeta, you don't really...' Mum started to thank, but Peeta interrupted, 'Don't really need to thank me?' Peeta joked. Mum laughed and lightly hit him on the chest.

'I'm only trying to impress my mother-in-law.' Peeta explained with a light hearted tone in his voice.

He looked at Prim, smiled and said, in a hopeful sound in his voice, 'What say Prim?'

Prim just giggled in return.

Mum pinched Peeta on the cheek and cooed, 'You are very sweet.' 'You are also very sweet.' Peeta grinned.

I came up from behind then, in the same annoyed stance as before. Mum jumped and laughed in relief, 'Katniss.' 'Oh, I know her.' Peeta, yet again (boy does he do that a lot!), joked.

He then turned to me and informed, 'Oh Katniss, I forgot to tell you, Gale called. He said he will be late 15- 20 minutes. Sweet boy.' He murmured the last bit to himself.

Great! Just great! I can't stand 2 minutes with him, let alone 15!

'Friend? Boyfriend?' He asked mischievously, grinning. 'Friend.' I emphasised.

'Mum, I need to talk to you in private,' I announced. 'Ok...' Peeta sighed. 'Prim, go out.' He ordered Prim and stood closer to Mum and me. 'What happened, sweet heart?' He said.

'Mum!' I cried out while dragging her out of the kitchen, leaving Peeta behind, in to the living room.

'Katniss? What are you doing!' Mum protested. 'Mum, Peeta...' I began, but Mum interrupted, 'Katniss, Peeta's Mum.' She gestured to a lady sitting on the couch, next to Grandpa Thomas, drinking some tea.

'Hello Mr Thomas, Hello Mrs Mellark.' I greeted, smiling. 'Where is Vivian?' Grandpa Thomas asked eagerly.

'Yes, sometimes we are that lucky!' Mum joked. 'So funny,' I grinned sarcastically, and dragged her out of that room, in to the hallway.

'Mum is this our house or theirs?' I said in a hushed whisper. 'Mine.' Mum stressed.

'Katniss.' Riley called, in a sing song voice, while walking in to the hallway.

'What?' I replied in the same way. 'Look, I got a new t-shirt.' He showed off.

'Wow? Who gave it?' I replied with fake enthusiasm. 'Peeta!' He answered

'I need a word him.' I muttered to myself, while walking in to the kitchen. Peeta was adding things to the pot.

'Mr Mellark.' I called. 'Yes darling,' He replied. 'Don't call me Darling,' I huffed. 'Then call me Peeta,' He shot back. 'Peeta!' I shouted.

'Katniss!' He shouted back. 'Ahh.' He ordered. 'Ahh.' I replied opening my mouth. He put a spoon in with a sample of what was in the pot.

'Anything missing?' He asked. 'Salt.' But surprisingly, it was good. But I'll never admit that.

'You too have the same problem.' He returned while walking away.

I followed him and found him looking through our check books. He turned around when I was behind him and yelped, causing me too yelp too.

'Why are you following me? Don't you have anything else to do?' He complained. I opened my mouth to respond but he beat me to it, 'These restaurant accounts are so bad.' He criticised.

'How dare you! These are our private affairs!' I scolded and tried to pry his fingers away from the grip on the book. 'That's why I'm prying.' Peeta said.

Mrs Mellark came up and tried to take the book from his hands too and apologised, 'I'm sorry. My son's really crazy.'

'That's okay.' I dismissed, while finally winning the tug of war competition and walking away.

'What's this? When will you let go of your childhood habits?' I heard Mrs Mellark tell off.

Gran came up and advised, 'One smack in his childhood would've been enough.'

'Mrs Ever-violent, I mean Everdeen!' Peeta greeted. His Mum dragged him away.

Grandpa Thomas then came up and complemented, 'Vivian, the colour pink looks really nice on you.' 'Blue's not so bad on your either,' Gran praised back.

'Mrs Pink, Mr blue, dinner is ready.' Peeta informed them.

Gran saw the food on the table and admired, 'District one recipes! Lily surely didn't make this.' Gran dismissed at the end.

'Peeta helped a lot.' Mum defended while slamming down a plate on the table and walking away.

'Congratulations on a new servant!' Mum called. 'Congratulations on a new son-in-law.' Peeta shot back.

They both 'hmphd' and went opposite ways.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

_3rd POV_

_Meanwhile, two cabs pulled up at the house, coming from opposite directions._

_Two men came out of the cabs. One in a white suit and a red bowtie and one in casual wear. The man in casual wear was Gale and the other seemed to be Marie's blind date._

_'Keep the change,' they both informed the different drivers at the same time, while giving money._

_Gale began to walk backwards, looking around at the street, and bumped in to the suit man. _

_He turned around to say sorry but asked, 'Oh waiter, where's the party?' _

_'Your father must be a waiter!' The suit man insulted, obviously feeling insulted himself. _

_This time gale apologised, 'Oh sorry, I'm looking for no. 29.' '27' the suited man replied. _

_They both went their separate ways, but turned around and went the other way... going to the wrong houses._

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

We were finally settled, God that was a miracle.

Peeta was spoon fighting with Prim at the table, while Gran sat next to Riley treating him like any other day. Peeta's Mum and Grandpa Thomas was sitting opposite Riley and Gran, while Mum and I was putting plates and bowls full of delicious smelling food on the table.

God Peeta can be such a child sometimes.

'Here, my dear son, have some pie…' Gran fussed over Riley. I noticed that Prim stopped spoon fighting with Peeta and was looking at Gran and riley. Her soft eyes filled with longing and sadness.

'My handsome son, aww he looks just like Robert Pattson.' She cooed, pinching his cheeks.

'It's Robert Pattinson Gran, and stop it!' Riley whined

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

'Stop it Jazz!' Marie complained.

Jazz was helping her get ready for her blind date. She was zipping her dress up, but that proved to be… difficult.

'JAZZ!' Marie screamed as the dress got even tighter. 'Done!' Jazz announced triumphantly.

They looked at each other and broke in to a fit of giggles.

Suddenly the doorbell chimed throughout the house. Marie squealed, 'That's him! That's him!'

'Calm down! You stay here, I'll get the door.' Jazz ordered as she walked out of the room.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Gran POV

The doorbell chimed throughout the house, so I got up to get the door.

'No Gran I'll get it.' Katniss offered. 'No, you sit down. I'll get it!' I ordered.

That girl does not listen sometimes.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

Jazz opened the door and was met with... well, what could be her love of her life. Unfortunately... It was unrequited... And Gale. And he was not the Blind date. The suited man was, who was now knocking on the door of Katniss's house. And the blind date was her sisters. So everything is going well so far.

She laughed awkwardly and subconsciously fixed her hair.

'Oh...' She murmured, leaning against the door, to a position that would be seductive... to her.

Gale was _very_ uncomfortable.

'Hello,' She purred, penetrating his eyes to look that for her would be smouldering.

Of course it wasn't.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' Gale thought, laughing awkwardly at Jazz.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Gran POV

I opened the door to a man who had long blond hair, and was attractive... In his own way.

'Hello.' He greeted. 'You?' I whispered. 'Yes me.' He confirmed, confused. 'You are from the bureau?' I asked in a hushed whisper.

'Yes.' He established. 'But I requested for Dave.' I protested. 'And I requested a young one.' he objected.

How dare he! I am young. I'm not even the one who I want him to marry!

'It's not for me, it's for my Granddaughter.' I grumbled. 'Ohhh...' He realised, and then grinned... a little creepy.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

'Whoa was he hot! I mean capital HOT!' Jazz thought to herself. For the past 2 minutes she has been mindlessly flirting with Gale, while he was trying to tone it down, but the atmosphere was very awkward.

He coughed loudly, which seemed to wake Jazz out of his daze.

She giggled then shouted, 'Marie, he's here!'

'Marie? Oh you call her Marie at home.' He realised. 'Cute,' he commented.

Jazz laughed awkwardly confused about the whole 'name' thing.

'One minute,' She said and walked away to Marie's bedroom.

Gale laughed and called, 'Marie!'

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Gran POV

'Haymitch. My name is Haymitch.' Haymitch announced.

Haymitch! That's my great grandfathers name. What a nice name.

'Come dear, let's go.' Gran coaxed, smiling and gestured to the dining room.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

'Mrs Everdeen? Mrs Everdeen?' Gale called to Katniss's Mum.

He turned around, and came face to face with Jazz. He jumped, never expecting her to be there.

'Miss Everdeen.' She corrected, then laughed. Gale laughed awkwardly after. The was an uncomfortable silence after that, so Gale complimented to break the silence, ' You look like Marie's sister.'

She giggled, 'I am Marie's sister, you silly boy.'

Gale nodded in understanding then realised, 'What?'

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'What!' I exclaimed in disbelief. Gran had walked in with a strange looking man. He had long blond hair and slight stubble. He was wearing a white suit and a red tie.

'What's the matter? Sit down.' Gran said. I didn't realise I was standing up, so I sat down.

Peeta looked at the guy and smirked, 'Naughty Katniss, you didn't tell me Gale was so handsome!'

He put his hand out and greeted, 'Hello Gale.'

Instead the guy slapped his hand away and criticised, 'Who's Gale?'

Gran questioned, 'Why are you calling him Gale?' His name is...'

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

'Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch.' Jazz repeated as she pulled Gale on to the couch.

She put her arm around his shoulders and propped her leg on his lap.

'Come on tell me about yourself.' she buoyantly said.

'Haymitch? Who's Haymitch.' He enquired. She giggled, 'You who's Haymitch. You're so funny!' She lightly hit him on the chest, resting her head on his shoulders.

'Come on tell me. Where do you live?' Jazz asked.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'I live in next to the Hub.' Haymitch started. Oh my God, he goes on and on and on...

'I lived in district 5, but it was too... hectic. So I moved here.' He finished.

'Your right there, Haymitch. Have some chicken, Katniss made it.' Peeta said, handing some chicken. 'Who?' Haymitch said.

Peeta pointed at me and answered, 'The dorky one.'

Gran and Haymitch burst out laughing and I gave Peeta my best glares.

'So Haymitch, who lives with you?' Gran asked. 'Mummy, Me and Master.' Haymitch answered.

'Master? Who's Master? Your Dad?' Gran question. 'Master is my dog.' Responded Haymitch.

'Never say such things about your Dad!' Gran shouted and hit Haymitch on the back of his head.

The situation was quite amusing.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

Jazz forced Gale's face to look at him. Her finger trailed down from his forehead, all the way to his chest.

'Now tell me, what do you do?' Jazz asked. Gale gulped.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

'Piracy.' Haymitch answered. Criminal.

'Pilot!' Gran squealed, happy at the ambition he supposedly had.

'Video piracy. Long live video piracy!' Haymitch corrected. 'You mean theft.' I accused

'Hey don't call me a thief, dorky!' Haymitch defended. 'Aren't you afraid?' Mum asked, concerned.

'Why should I be? Big brother handles everything.' Haymitch dismissed.

'Brothers? How many brothers?' Gran asked, intrigued.

'Four,' Haymitch answered. 'One's up there.' He pointed up. So he's dead.

'Oh, so even he's a pilot!' Gran stupidly commented.

Peeta explained 'Up there means...' he cut his throat with his hand and let his head slump.

'Oh, poor fellow. I'm sorry.' Gran understood, patting his back repeatedly.

'It's okay.' Haymitch stressed.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

Gale jumped and Jazz asked, 'What's wrong?'

Gale moved down the sofa a little bit, but Jazz followed.

'Mummy and Daddy live in district 2.' Gale informed. He moved down more, but she followed more.

'I chose to live in district 12.' he carried on.

'Shhhh...' Jazz shushed, putting her finger on his mouth. 'You talk too much. Just look in to my eyes.' She tempted. 'What do you see?'

Gale gulped again and coarsely said, 'Bathroom,' And ran.

'Bathroom?' Jazz said, confused.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'The bathroom's over there.' I pointed.

'Where?' Haymitch asked.

'There!' Everyone said, pointing at that direction.

'Okay!' Haymitch stressed.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

'It's okay Gale, it's okay.' Gale assured himself as he splashed water on his face. 'The mother's a bit loopy, but everything will be okay.' He repeated, wiping his face with a towel.

He looked at the mirror and was met with the sight of Marie.

'Hello.' he greeted, thinking he was crazy seeing a girl in the mirror. 'Hello,' she greeted back.

He looked behind him and yelped, causing her to yelp too.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'AHHHH!' We all yelped. Haymitch was holding a gun!

A GUN!

'Why are you yelling?' He said stupidly.

He pulled the trigger and we all winced, but all that came out was a flame. He lit his cigarette.

Phew!

'Mummy!' Prim cried, holding on the Mum.

'Forget Mummy, my Mummy just kicks me out of the house. And this Dorky's already thorny like a cactus. And who's this Marie?' Haymitch insulted.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

'You're Marie?' Gale accused. 'Who are you?' Marie said.

'Your mine!' Jazz stressed, holding on to his arm. He pulled his arm out of Jazz's grasp and explained, 'Look I've come to the wrong house, and I was supposed to go to Katniss's. Listen, I'm leaving!' He declared. Gale couldn't take it anymore.

'No!' Marie and Jazz refused. 'I'm leaving,' Gale said again, trying to walk out the door.

'No! Don't leave!' Jazz exclaimed.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'I'm leaving.' Haymitch announced, and then offered to Peeta, 'Look, if you need any DVD's, videos, remember me.' Peeta nodded.

Haymitch then turned to us gun waving in the air, we all took one step backwards. 'You will all come right?'

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

3rd POV

'Don't go!' Jazz and Marie were holding on to Gale's arm on a tight grip, preventing him from walking out of the house.

'Please let me go! For God's sake, let me go!' Gale pleaded, trying to pull his arm. He then pulled his arm one last time and they let go.

Gale never ran so fast in his life.

At the same time Haymitch walked out of the house too, walking backwards and shouting Peeta some DVD offers, while gale was shouting,

'I'm sorry… My misunderstanding….'

They bumped in to each other and realised that they were supposed to go the other house.

'Hey! Are you alright?' Gale checked. 'There's an entire family of knock jobs in that house!' Haymitch said, while gale called, 'Taxi!'

'Gale!' Katniss called. 'I'll call you later!' Gale shouted.

Just then a man came out of the taxi and asked, 'Where is no. 29? Everdeen?'

Gale and Haymitch pushed the guy back in the taxi saying, 'You don't want to go in there, trust me!'

'Go, go, go!' They shouted while the taxi drove off in the night.

Peeta was standing outside of the house, laughing hysterically because he realised what happened. Katniss ran outside when the car just drove off, shouting, 'Wait!'

Peeta was gesturing wildly, trying to explain what just happened, but was too out of breath to.

'I don't believe this.' Katniss exclaimed, turning to Peeta with an evil glare.

'You find it funny?' She said incredulously. 'Normal people find such situations amusing.' Peeta explained, while giggling in between.

'What do you mean? Are you trying to say I'm not normal?' She accused, while pointing her finger at his face.

'If you're normal, then I'm President Mellark!' he joked, putting one arm in front and the other behind him and standing straight.

He broke character and started to laugh wildly again.

'Well according to me your not normal!' I huffed. 'Since this morning you have been behaving like you have known us for years!'

'Not years darling, eons!' He said in a matter of fact voice. 'In fact, I feel we have a bond which transcends lifetimes.' he clarified, while putting his arm around me. I pushed it off and bluntly said, 'Look you are our neighbour...'

He put his arm around me again, but I pushed it off and carried on, 'So act like one!'

'Okay!' he agreed. He tapped my nose with his finger and said, 'ding dong. Can I have a cup of milk please?' putting his hand out in front of him.

'What are you doing?' I shouted. 'You asked me to act like a neighbour, so I am!' he said.

I laughed sarcastically and replied, 'So funny.' He laughed along and returned, 'I know.' Arrogantly.

'Then take this happy personality of yours and knock on someone else's door.' I offered with a sarcastic smile. 'Because we are generally NOT INTERESTED!' I finished of loudly and slowly for him to understand.

'And I'm warning you...' I started to threaten but he shushed, 'shh..'

'What happened?' I spoke in the same firm voice. 'What's your problem,' he replied, his tone now serious.

'Problem?' I said, confused.

'Yes, why do you feel that your week shoulders has to bear the weight of the enitre world.' He alleged, gesturing to my shoulders with both hands.

'Who are you?' he blamed. I opened my mouth to defend but he interrupted, 'Shh, Dorky.'

'What's the point of praying to God, when you can't value his gift of life?' he continued.

'Excuse me, what do you know about my life anyway?' I defended, successfully this time.

'Not much..' He dismissed but carried on, 'But I know enough to say you are not happy with what you have.'

'But look at your life in someone else's eyes, you'll realise you have enough.' He enlightened.

'I don't have to sit through this lecture.' I assured myself as I threw my hands up. I started to walk away but Peeta hand shot out to my arm, keeping me here.

'Listen, live, be happy, smile. Who knows, tomorrow may never be.' He advised in a light hearted tone.

Then he chuckled, 'Wow, what a thought. 'Tomorrow may never be', I am good!' he finished of arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes in return, crossing my arms in a defensive stance.

'Anyway, I'll teach you to smile.' he declared, clapping his hands together.

I can smile!

'Now it's a simple three part process. One... Two... Three... Eeee' He finished off smiling and putting his hand in a 'Ok' gesture.

He leaned closer and spoke, 'Try it..' Then repeated, 'One... Two... Three... Eeee!'

He then leaned even more closer and again repeated, 'One... Two... Three...'

Putting a finger on either side of my mouth he tried to make me smile.

'Don't touch me!' I exclaimed, slapping his hands away. He threw his hands up speaking to the sky, 'Oh God, this poor girl has forgotten to smile!'

'But don't worry,' He assured, turning back to me. 'Just keep practising and you'll get it back in no time!' he finished off patting my arm.

I waved my finger in his face and scolded, 'Listen, your problem is that you think you are...' But he interrupted, 'I know I'm very sexy.' He seductively said, holding my hand to his heart.

'But I'm sorry, you're not my type.' he apologised. 'Meanwhile, just keep practising.' he finished off with a smile.

'Forget it!' I huffed, pulling my hand out of his grasp and putting my hands together, and running up the stairs in to my house.

'Once more, Smile!' his voice travelled up the stairs.

Psh... I can smile... I think.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

**Reviews are love, I need love!**

**ILuvBooks1999**


	7. New boyfriends and fake boyfriends

**Hi everybody. Sorry this update is late. 'coughs and sneezes'**

**I'm sick, so if I wasn't I would have updated on Saturday. I'm still sick. I missed school, so I decided to do some work and update today. Lucky you.**

**'Sneezes'**

**Who's excited for catching fire next year. Can't wait. And I can't wait for beautiful creatures. Loved the trailer and the song seven devils by Florence the machine. And warm bodies. Wow waiting for a lot of movies to come out next year!**

**So I hope you like this chapter. It's an interesting turn of events. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Shout out for Kayola15 for reviewing.**

**Make sure you review, fav and follow for sneak peak and shout outs.**

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Toothpaste foam began to cover my mouth as I brushed my teeth. It's the morning after yesterday's stupid dinner. And what a dinner that was.

After Peeta's useless lecture I retired to bed. But all through the night, I kept contemplating about what he said. Was he right? Has I really forgotten to smile?

My brushing movements slowed to a stop as I gazed at the reflection of myself on my bathroom mirror.

Following Peeta's advice, I mentally counted, 'One... Two... Three... Eeee'

I smiled at myself in the mirror, but immediately dropped it. Urgrgg, that wasn't a very pleasant smile. Giving myself a mental note not to smile, ever, I finished off washing my face.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Peeta POV

'What a beautiful smile she has,' Mum complimented from the sofa. 'Who?' I asked, walking over to her. 'Diana.' Mum replied.

She was holding a photo of me and Di. 'Wedding photograph,' I chuckled. She nodded, smiling. Her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

'Where did you find it?' I questioned, sitting down next to mum. 'I found it in your file.' She answered gesturing to the folder next to her. She put the picture down and spoke, 'I spoke to Diana this morning. She said you're meeting her today?' She ended her voice held a questioning tone.

I wrung my hands in my lap, looking up and nodded,' Yes, I was about to leave actually.'

I began to stand up but Mum's hand shot up and grabbed my hand. Pulling me down to the couch, she offered, 'Shall I come with you?'

'No what are you going to do there?' I dismissed, putting my free hand on top of our joined hands that rested on my lap.

'I wanted to speak to Diana in person.' I carried on. The was a slightly pause, then Mum queried, 'Are you not scared?' her eyes glazing over with concern.

I started to chuckle lightly. Of course Mum didn't find it so funny. She looked in front of her, gazing at the table.

Crossing my fingers in front of me I lied, 'I'm not scared.' She looked at me, as I quickly hid my crossed finger by making it look like I was scratching my forehead.

'You worry too much. There is nothing to worry about.' I accused. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her, resting my head on hers, I whispered, 'Come here.'

'Everything will be alright.' I assured, mostly to myself.

'Everything will be alright'

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

Katniss POV

'Nothing will be alright.' I huffed.

Marie and I was on a train, sitting on seat's in the middle, talking about her pathetic love life.

'You won't find any man, unless you lose all this weight.' I advised. Marie just carried in chewing on her stupid fat filled donut.

'I'm trying Katniss!' She defended, after she swallowed the donut piece.

'I can see that.' I shot back. But of course Marie had her mind on something else, or _someone _else. God, she has the attention span of a fish. Literally.

'Oh God, Katniss. He's so cute.' She gushed. My eyes followed hers and saw the same guy she saw the day we were at the station and some stupid guy bumped in to me, making me spill coffee on myself.

He was casual t-shirt and jeans, sporting a jacket and a pair of headphones on his head, which was bobbing up and down. Obviously to the music.

'You think he's cute?'I replied incredulously. He wasn't cute to me, average looking. Though my expectations were kind of high. So to some other chick, like Marie, he might've looked handsome.

'You don't find anyone cute.' Marie huffed. She crossed her arms, pouting her lips. I realised she didn't have the donut from like 2 seconds ago. Whoa she ate that fast!

'That's not true!' I shot back, lying.

Just then a guy from behind us turned around and complained, 'I can't hear a thing you guys are saying!'

Oh my God! What's Peeta doing here?

'You were listening to our conversation!' I accused.

'I wasn't.' Peeta defended. 'But I was trying to!' He carried on.

Ughrhrhg, this guy seems to pop up everywhere, like a fricking jack in the box.

'How can I listen, when you are speaking so softly!' he complained.

'That's the whole point!' I replied in annoyance, throwing my hands up.

He got up and walked to our side of the seats and ushered, 'Excuse me, move your buts, move your buts'

Marie was forced to move along, which made me squished up next to a woman. I looked at her apologetically. Mouthing, 'Sorry.'

Peeta then finally sat down in the small space that was created for him.

'We didn't meet last time,' He spoke to Marie while I tried read the MBA book. _Tried_.

He offered Marie a hand and introduced, 'I'm cranky's new neighbour. Peeta Mellark.'

'Cranky?' I murmured, I'm not cranky.

Marie shook Peeta's hand and replied, 'And I'm cranky's old neighbour, Marie Everdean. With an 'a'.'

'Oh, Marie, Sweet name!' Peeta complimented, putting a kiss on her knuckles.

I snatched her hand out of his grasp and ordered, 'Shut up, we were talking!'

He snatched her hand back and resorted, 'Now we're talking!'

Peeta assured, 'Look Marie, anyone who loves you for your figure...'

I interrupted, 'Must be blind.' Peeta ignored me and carried on, 'Ignore her. He'll be wrong to do that. He should look in to your heart deeply.'

'Your right! Your right!' Marie realised. 'I'm always right!' Peeta laughed, Marie laughed along.

'Tell me something,' Peeta requested. 'Is there a guy here you like?'

Marie nodded and pointed to headphone guy, 'That one,'

Peeta's eyebrows shot up and spluttered, 'What? I mean... Wow! Uh... Great.'

Well at least Peeta see's my view of the situation.

'Hey Justin!' Peeta called. 'Justin Bieber!'

Huh, why is he calling him Justin Bieber.

I tilted my head to the side and realised he does look a bit like Justin.

'Justin? Do you know him?' Marie asked. Peeta shook his head and chuckled, 'He looks like Justin Bieber.'

Peeta kept on calling Justin 'wannabe' Bieber, until he turned his head and acknowledged, 'You talking to me?'

'Yes, I'm talking to you Justin.' Peeta replied. 'My name's Frankie.' Frankie corrected.

Suddenly Peeta voice changed to a sombre tone as he admitted, 'Ah, Frankie Bieber. My girlfriend here wants to leave me for you.'

Oh my God, what is he doing! Marie looked at me her thoughts mirroring my own.

'She thinks your cool, sexy. Your hairstyles so... Wow!'

Frankie was blushing because of the compliments and sub consciously running his hand through his hair.

Peeta started to grip Marie jacket, turning his voice to a weep and carried on, ' What do I have to do Marie to make your heart desire mine? So what if I don't know much about hairstyles? Are you going to leave for that shrivelled mango?'He finished of pointing and Frankie.

A giggle left my lips and Frankie replied, 'what?'

'Sorry Frankie Bieber.' Peeta apologised. Frankie nodded accepting the apology.

'How would you feel if I leave you for this Dorky?' Peeta yet again pleaded and insulted.

'Hey!' I defended. Marie had that 'Ooo you just got pawned' face.

'You are a lucky Dog Frankie Bieber!' Peeta shouted. He started to stroke Marie's hair and advised, 'Go Marie, go live a happy life.' He finished weeping and pressed his head to Marie's shoulder.

'Is he coming?'Peeta whispered, then continued to cry. Marie nodded in excitement.

I saw Frankie walking over here. He put his hand out and introduced, 'Hi I'm Frankie.'

'Marie.' Marie replied, taking his hand.

'Listen, I'm a DJ at club Nirvana and it's retro night, so why don't you guys come along? You can even bring Mummy here.' He gestured to me.

I looked up from my book, thinking of ways I could torture him. Maybe with a bow and arrow?

Marie Chuckled and Peeta pressed his face against Marie shoulder harder to contain his laughter, covering it up with weeping at the same time.

'Ignore him, ignore him.' I chanted in my head.

'Anyway...' He clapped his hand on Peeta's shoulder and spoke, 'Hang in there, man. Take care.' He bid walking away. He put his finger to his lips and gestured to Marie.

Marie was waving in a daze.

When he was out of sight Peeta said smiling, 'How was my performance?'

'Awesome!' Marie squealed. 'Awful.' I interrupted.

'You're just jealous Marie has a boyfriend and you don't.' Peeta accused.

'I do! I have a boyfriend!' I shamefully lied. Marie gasped, 'You do?'

'Who?' Peeta asked, intrigued. 'Gale.' I automatically answered.

'But you said Gale was a friend.' Peeta queried. 'That's because I don't reveal my personal life to everyone.' I huffed.

'But you should have at least told me.' Marie sadly told me. 'Oh Marie, don't mind her.' Peeta cheered up.

'We will go to the disco without cranky mummy here!' Peeta smugly spoke.

'Of course I'll be there, Gale and I will come!' I shot back. Hopefully.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

'We won't go!' Gale refused, whisper yelling.

We were currently in the library and I was informing Gale of our plans for tonight.

'Why?' I whined. 'I said no.' Gale replied. 'Come on Gale.'

'Glimmer is coming for dinner.' Gale explained. So...

Gale noticed the look on my face and carried on, 'I like Glimmer and I'm not going to mess this up! So drop it!'

I pouted for the rest of the time in the library.

When we were finally outside and gave in, 'Come on Gale, you can do all that and not come with me.'

'Katniss understand. Glimmer said she likes me. How can I refuse?'

'Why won't she. She finally found a father for her kids.' I said annoyed. 'Liar.' I murmured, insulting her.

'Okay she's a liar...' Gale gave in. 'and you..'

'I lied because Peeta was irritating me.' I interrupted. We stopped at the hot dog stand the delicious smells wafting in to my nose.

'He just me you yesterday. How can he irritate you so much?' Gale questioned, baffled.

'You know what he said?' I spoke. 'What?'

'You won't believe what he said. He said that I don't laugh, smile..'

'Which you don't do.' Gale interrupted. 'I know, but why should he say it?' I complained.

Gale shrugged and ordered, 'Two cream bagels please.' speaking to the woman behind the stand.

'I want to show, that even I can have a boyfriend.' I carried on punching my fist in to my hand. 'Someone who's cool, sexy, handsome...'

Gale froze looking at me in a different way. 'How much?' I asked the woman.

'Three dollars.' She answered. 'What did you say?' Gale asked. His voice filled with bewilderment.

'How much.' I said. The woman again spoke, 'Three dollars.'

'No before 'how much'.' Gale spoke. 'Three dollars.' The woman said, irritated.

'Just a second lady!' Gale said annoyed. I gave the woman her money and we went on our way.

'So tell me, what did you say?' Gale repeated. 'Oh, I said that your cool, sexy, handsome.'

'Really?' Gale smiled. I nodded. 'You think I'm Sexy?' He laughed. I nodded again. smiling, 'Of course Gale. And your right. Just for Peeta we shouldn't do this...'

But Gale interrupted, 'No... let's do this.' 'Do what?' I asked.

'You know..' Gale blushed, 'Me boyfriend. You girlfriend.'

I gasped and said, 'What about Glimmer.' 'Who's Glimmer.' Gale chuckled.

I grinned and I said, 'Okay, let's meet at club nirvana and 9:00. Okay?'

Gale nodded smiling.

This could be fun. But I've _got_ to stay away from alcohol.

***(TOMORROW MAY NEVER BE)***

**Reviews are love, I need love!**

**ILuvBooks1999**


End file.
